herofandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Tucker
Charles "Trip" Tucker III was a character from Star Trek: Enterprise first introduced in the episode Broken Bow. Tucker was portrayed by Connor Trinneer. A human male, Tucker grew up in Florida. As a young man he became interested in engineering and upon growing up taught himself engineering by working on boat engines. He joined the United Earth Starfleet in 2139. By 2143 he held the rank of Lieutenant and was working on an engineering team under Captain Jefferies. It was during that time that Tucker met Jonathan Archer for the first time, and became friends with him. In 2151 Tucker joined Archer's crew as the chief engineer on the Enterprise (NX-01). Except for a brief period where he was the engineer on the Columbia, Tucker would spend the next four years on the Enterprise. During his time on Enterprise Tucker became the first human male in history to become pregnant. Aside from Archer, Tucker became good friends with Malcolm Reed, Phlox, Hoshi Sato, and Travis Mayweather. He became especially close with and fell in love with T'Pol, and soon developed a close telepathic bond with her. Often if there was some misadventure, Tucker and Reed would be right at the center of it. In addition to his engineering duties, Tucker was the second officer of the Enterprise and would often assume command of the Enterprise when Archer and T'Pol were off the ship. Worried that Starfleet was not doing enough to counter the threat of the Romulans, Tucker joined w:c:villains:Section 31. Faking his death in 2155, he was surgically altered to appear as a Romulan and worked behind the Romulan lines during the war between the Romulans and Earth, providing crucial intelligence. After the war Tucker was surgically altered back to a human appearance. He participated in a variety of actions for Section 31, and resumed his relationship with T'Pol. Over time he began to see how evil Section 31 was, and began working to bring it down from the inside. In 2166, Tucker traveled to Sauria to oppose the Saurian tyrant Maltuvis. Due to his efforts the 22nd century version of Section 31 was exposed and dismantled in 2166. However the Uraei entity running Section 31 had planned for this to happen, and later reestablished the section after the furor died down and memories faded. By the 2180s Tucker lived with Ambassador T'Pol on Vulcan, and had two children with her - Lorien and T'Mir. He publicly presented himself as T'Pol's gardener Michael Kenmore, and his children were publicly believed to have been a product of a union between T'Pol and Koss after the pair reconciled. Tucker was still alive in the 2230s. In 2238 he met the Kirk family, including the young Sam and James T. Kirk. Working behind the scenes he provided assistance to the Starfleet team building the new Constitution class starships. By the early 25th century the Starfleet Corps of Engineers building at Starfleet headquarters had been named in honor of Tucker. Due to manipulation of the historical records, it was widely believed that Tucker had died in 2161. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Secret Agents Category:Mentor Category:Damsels Category:Elderly Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Military Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes